unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ducky
If you were looking for Ducks, click the hyperlink Ducky is an evil handpuppet who is the first, and current, ruler of the (semi) powerful Ducky Empire. He is the instigator of the 1st Ducky War, and is rumored to have started the 2nd Ducky War as well, but this could easily have been Dark Ducky. He is presently dating Midna, who is dating him out of jealousy for Zelda, and has a habit of shouting at his minions when they have failed him. He is rumored to be preparing an invasion of UnAmerica. One of his most confusing enemies are Senior Second Incarnation or Senor Third Incarnation. It also seemed to dislike Frieza for unknown reasons. Contrary to popular belief, he and Donald Trump are good friends. History Origin Not alot is known about Ducky's origin, only that he is what happened when a child's imagination meets Chuck Norris, with a batch of Skyrim and command Conquer added in for good measure. Dating Midna During the 2nd Ducky War, Ducky made an alliance with Midna during his campaign in Hyrule. This alliance turned to something else as Ducky and Midna became more than just friends, though Midna may have done this due to her jealousy towards Zelda. Rivalry with Dark Ducky Ducky has fought with his mysterious rival, Dark Ducky, a grand total of 3,456,789,987,123,589,612 times which caused the death of 23,456,344,566,644,837,790,533 people across the globe. Ducky is determined to kill his rival once and for all, even if he has to double the amount of casualties his rivalry has caused to do so. Notable Actions Ducky founded the Ducky Empire, which served as his base of operations for the 1st Ducky War, and is its first, and current ruler, leading the people through a measure of ways such as yelling at them (and shouting FUS RO DAH ore rendering them INVALID! if they fail him). Ducky is confirmed to have instigated the conflict known only as the 1st Ducky War, where he emerged (semi) victorious, causing lots of Goombas to lose their lives and stealing Fire Flowers to grow in the Ducky Empire. The Old War After Barrack Obama did not attend Dr. Robotnik's party in Soviet Russia, the enraged doctor declared war on UnAmerica. Obama felt less manly and he declared war on the Ducky Empire. Ducky would not stand for it and threatened to unleash a volley of Snowtomic Bombs at UnAmerica is Obama invaded. Ducky Deployed the Ducky Legion against the UnAmerican forces during the smaller conflict known as the New Spanish War. As Ducky had returned Spain to the Spanish following the end of the 2nd Ducky War, Ducky felt compelled to defend it alongside the Spanish. The battle was hard, with many people dying, but in the end the UnAmericans withdrew. Ducky continues to remind the UnAmericans that if they invade or fire any weapon that Blows stuff up at the Ducky Empire, they will receive a return volley of Snowtomic Bombs. Vs Shao Kahn One day, Ducky was staring out over the expanse of his (semi) powerful empire when he noticed a portal opening at the gates of Duckopolis. When he investigated, out came Shang Tsung and Ducky and him fought. And, as expected, Shang Tsung was pwned like the N00b he is. But then out came Shao Kahn and the battle that followed was nothing short of legendary, claiming the lives of untold amounts of people, plus an army from the Squadala Empire that thought it was a good day for an invasion. Though the many aforementioned lives were lost, Ducky stood triumphant and unleashed a Kill Quack though the portal as Shao Kahn was retreating, killing no less than 9876655876790088 Outworlders. List of Accomplishments *Founded the Ducky Empire *Started the 1st Ducky War *Stopped an army from the Squadala Empire single Handedly (Some say he yelled FUS RO DAH, while others say he fired a machine gun) *Conquered the southern half of the Mushroom Kingdom, later returned it to Peach following the end of the war. *Signed the treaty that ended the 1st Ducky War *Is rumored to have started the 2nd Ducky War *Fought with his rival, Dark Ducky, in Kakariko Village, destroying it and releasing Bongo Bongo from its prison. *Started Dating Midna (though she says its to make Link jealous of her) *Signed the treaty that ended the 2nd Ducky War. *Continued to battle with Dark Ducky, their rivalry never coming to a decisive conclusion, killing LOTS of people in the process. *He is the reason you were born. Powers Rumors about Ducky *Ducky is rumored to have stopped an army from the Squadala Empire by yelling FUS RO DAH! *Ducky cloned himself and made Dark Ducky. *Ducky is thought to be in a lot of categories *Ducky is in fact NOT dead serious. He like jokes. *Ducky is your father. *Ducky was rumored to be related to Oobi, which was later proven true. Category:Guys Category:Freaks Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Maniacs Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Internet Category:Demi-gods Category:Gods Category:Guys with quotes Category:Awesome People Category:Epics Category:Scary Category:Pages with overlong quotes Category:Weirdos Category:Losers Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Haters Category:Dead guys Category:Meme-related stuff Category:Nazis Category:Stuff Category:Almost undefeatable Category:Hand Puppets Category:Idiots Category:Hobos Category:Puppets